Chain Reaction of Accusation
by theFlyingPig
Summary: A misunderstanding out of hand, or a real lesbian scandal? Is Emily's accusation of Rory and Lane the real deal? How will Lorelai react? Or Rory's boyfriend, Jess? As we know, news travels fast in Stars Hollow, especially if you're a Gilmore Girl...
1. Hard to Accept

"Mum! Have you seen my red sweater?"

"Um, no comment..."

"Hey give that back! I only just bought that last weekend with Jess!"

"Rory, this sweater perfectly compliments my red heels. You can't wear heels like these without a bright red, show-off-your-boobs type sweater! It makes sense."

"You don't make sense. Tell me then mum, why did you own those red heels before even knowing that a sweater like this existed?"

"Ah hah but I did! I bought these heels along with many others because I knew one day my well-trained daughter would buy the perfect sweater that I could borrow because she would see how insanely hot I look, and if she had any inherited fashion sense at all, could not possibly spoil the perfect outfit!"

"Note to self: Never argue with a Gilmore"

"That's the spirit! By the way, there's a message from Jess on the phone. If you're going shopping, maybe you can go and seek out a sweater for my new wedges. Hmmm I'm thinking, midnight black, low-cut, velvet. You'll know when you see it. I've taught you well!"

Arghh…remind me why I love you?"

"I have mad, brainwashing skills…and I'm Lorelai Gilmore. Explanation enough."

"Agreed. Bye Mum!"

"See ya hun."

* * *

"Good morning Lorelai"

"Uh, hi Mother"

"Lorelai, I would like to come up and visit today. I don't have any other plans until this evening and I think it would be nice to come and see you and Rory. I was thinking we could have lunch."

"Look mum, I have to work but if you wanna see Rory, she'll be home and…"

"Great, I'll be there at 11.30am. Make sure to tell Rory," Emily added.

"Hmm yea, I'll do that now Mum," Lorelai said indignantly.

"Alright, well I'll see you soon, or rather see Rory soon."

"Mmmm bye." Lorelai slammed the phone down abruptly and swung around to face her friend who knew only too well who that was.

"Shit Sookie, my mum's coming to visit today. I have to tell Rory."

"Here." Sookie handed Lorelai the phone after already dialing the numbers of Rory's cell phone.

"Oh shit. Rory must have her phone turned off." Lorelai concluded after a few rings before getting her daughter's out-of-date voice mail message. "It's not like she can't handle mum but seeing her unexpectedly is not exactly a nice surprise."

"Don't worry about it. I think it's nice she wants to see Rory." Sookie said, always trying to look on the bright side of these situations.

"No, it's weird. She's up to something. God, I don't know why Rory would have her phone turned off! I already tried ringing home. She must be out with Lane. They're working on this boy-impressing project. Lane likes this guy and Rory's helping her get him."

"That sounds cute." Sookie said, stirring her beefy lentil soup.

"Yeah, but not the right day to be doing anything like that. I can just imagine what mum will have to say."

* * *

At the Gilmore residence

"OK, now that we've bought all these essentials, let's go through this again." Rory said, ready to help her friend.

"Rory, are you sure this is working? I mean do I look…pretty?" Lane said hopefully, looking over at the bottles of beauty products laid out on Rory's dresser.

"Lane you look beautiful. Now let's run through the lines. Just pretend you love me." Rory instructed, brushing the tangles of Lane's dark hair.

"I do love you, Rory." Lane said matter-of-factly.

"Heh, I know, I know. But I'm your 'man' now OK. Concentrate."

"OK, OK. Here goes." Lane said, clearing her throat.

"Hey don't we have biblical studies together?"

"Ah, hi. Yeah I think we do." Rory imitates.

"Oh well I'm Lane. It's nice to meet you," she said, holding out her hand in welcome.

"Nice to meet you, Lane. Say that's a nice outfit." Rory said conversationally.

"Heh thanks. You picked…I mean, my friend Rory helped me pick it out" Lane explained, knowing that Rory was enjoying this.

"Well, she must have good taste in clothes." Rory said smugly.

"Very. Um…hey I was just gonna get some lunch. Would you like to come?"

"Sure I'd love to." Rory said, happy that her friend had found a way to be in control of this conversation.

"Great, thanks. I mean…cool." Lane said a bit anxiously.

"Lane just relax." said Rory calmly.

"Am I doing okay? I mean I've never done this before. I don't wanna screw it up."

"Lane you're doing great. Just go with the flow." Rory said, smiling at her friend's hesitation that so frequently reminded her of her own past experiences.

"You don't know how much I appreciate you doing this for me Rory. Its just I've never felt this way before about anyone." Lane admitted.

"I know exactly how you feel." Rory said, her mind lingering to Jess.

"It's like you're in their world now and…"

"Pretend you're talking to him again. It'll help." Rory advised.

"Right. Um its like, I feel I'm in your world now and I want you to know how happy that makes me." Lane said, picturing her crush's face plastered on Rory's.

* * *

Meanwhile, calling through the front door…

"Rory, Rory, are you there? Lorelai said you'd be here. Rory!"

With no answer, Emily decides to check the living room, before turning her attention to the muffled voices she can hear floating in from Rory's room.

"I feel I can speak my mind with you. You're everything I've ever wanted, you know?"

"I feel the same way Lane," Rory says back, encouragingly.

Emily pokes her head through the door, not quite understanding, and wondering who this strange person 'Lane' is, never having heard a name quite so different.

"I need you more than anything in my life. You are my life now. The truth is, I…I think I love you." Lane says clearly, after a little hesitation.

"Lane! That's so great!" Rory screams, happy to know her friend has finally fallen in love.

She clears her throat happily and adds, "I love you too, Lane," happiness easily spreading across her features.

Lane smiles and the two share a hug, both knowing that Lane is ready to use these lines for real.

"Oh. My. Gosh. This can't be true." Emily screeches softly to herself, looking away from the room in disgust.

She turns back to Rory's room only to see the two girls still embracing each other with genuine affection before scrambling for her handbag and heading out the front door gob smacked.


	2. Lorelai's Confusion

**Chapter Two: Lorelai's Confusion**

"Lorelai, there are clearly not enough men in her life! You need to set an example and go out with a decent, respectable man. Someone like Christopher" Emily started rambling in a hushed yet hysterical tone to a very confused Lorelai.

"Uh, hi to you too, Mum! Christopher? What are you on about? Weren't you meeting Rory at…"

"Oh you have no idea what this is going to do to me. When people find out about this, no, people can't find out about this. Lorelai, why didn't you warn me? Because if you wanted to save hurting my feelings I can tell you, it hasn't worked. You didn't really think this was the best way for me to find out, did you? Having me go over to your house to find…to see Rory…" Emily avoided the words she didn't want to believe.

"What Mum? What's wrong with Rory? Is she OK? Shit, I knew something had to be wrong. Her phone was turned off when I tried to call…" Lorelai started to get worried at her mother's hysterical manner.

"She's not dying Lorelai. She's with her…her…with a girl." Emily said, as if it were a disease.

"Well of course she is, Mum. That's Lane. Maybe if you paid more attention to her life, you'd know some of Rory's friends. Anyway, can this wait for Friday? I am at work right now, Mum".

"Oh, this is more than a friend Lorelai. I saw Rory, obviously clearly confused and smiling stupidly at this girl…"

"Hey, don't you call her stupid Mum…" Lorelai snapped back.

"…Before saying 'I love you Lane'. I mean what kind of a ridiculous name is Lane. Clearly her parents had no clue…" Emily started rambling again.

"Wait, what? Mum what's going on?" Lorelai said, confused after hearing her mothers last words.

"Lorelai, I don't know anything about this. You're her mother and now I think you should take the responsibility for her mistakes".

"Mistakes? Mum, I don't know what you're talking about but Rory does not make mistakes". Lorelai said, defending her daughter although confused about the situation.

"Just sort it out, Lorelai. I for one do not want a granddaughter who…who…oh, just wait until Richard hears about this. I'm going now, I've had enough for one day but you better start setting an example for that girl of yours. See you Friday Lorelai."

"Wait…Mum!"

"What was that about?" Sookie asked as they watched Emily frantically pull out of the open driveway.

"I don't know exactly, but I'm gonna find out".

* * *

A/N: Hey, hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! This is my first fan fiction and would love feedback on how I'm doing. I wanted to write something a little different that I could add all the good Gilmore Girls humour to. Hope I'm capturing it well. Please comment and review. Any thoughts appreciated. And thankyou to all those who have already left reviews!!! You guys are awesome and keep me writing my insane thoughts :)


	3. Russians should not own supermarkets

"Ah Michel, Sookie, I'm heading home early. I gotta talk to Rory. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm sure Mum was just being delusional and crazy as usual but I still want to understand what exactly happened to make her act this weird. I know it can't be that huge."

"OK, hun. I'll see you tomorrow. Call me if you need any help? What was it about anyway?" Sookie asked.

"Well, I think the jist of the message was that Rory loves Lane or something. For some reason, I don't think she was talking about 'just friends' kinda love…"

"Lorelai, you cannot leave me here! The Hanser children have extended their stay until Friday and I can't handle their moaning and screaming!" Michel moaned at Lorelai.

"Michel, I can't stay. And they're hardly children yet! They haven't even gotten to the throwing food, running away from parents' stage yet. They're only babies! I don't think a one year old and three year old can be that tortuous!"

"Ugh, you have no idea. They are evil. The little one stares at me creepily. I cannot take it! And he dribbles all over the counter when the couple sits him on top to talk to me about changing tables and pureed food."

"Ah, I hate to break it to you Michel, but you were once an 'evil' drooler too"

"Ugh, no!! I refuse to believe that I exuded such terrible behaviour. I was a good baby."

"Yes Michel. Because babies that dribble and stare and do doodies in their nappies are so evil, right?"

"Exactly. I think you are beginning to understand my pain" Michel concluded.

"Yes well I can see how hard it is for you Michel having been a mother yourself. You must find it hard to find people to relate to. I'm sure people can't understand the lengths you have to go to when people with babies stay for up to a week! Maybe even a few days later than that! Must be tough. I don't recall having that much experience before, oh wait, actually its coming back to me. I think I slaved over Rory's dirty diapers and drooling for years. You know, my daughter"

"Now you are mocking me. I am leaving. I do not like your tone" Michel said, slinking away angrily.

"See ya later. Oh hi Mrs. Hanser! Say, I was just talking to Michel. I think he knows some new brands of pureed food that just work a treat. Isn't he an angel?"

"Lorelai!" Michel yelled pleadingly.

***

"Lane…did you hear something before? You know, when we were practicing" Rory asked Lane as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Not here, but I thought I heard a car outside. Like maybe someone driving past. But I guess I was just too distracted by my thoughts to really pay any attention…oh, he's just so great Rory!"

"I know Lane, and so are you. You're going to tell him Lane. I know you can!"

"You know, I think I can Rory. I think this really helped. It made it easier for me to imagine doing it for real. Thanks again"

"No problem." Rory drank her juice, thinking about the earlier exercises.

"You know, I really thought I heard something. Like someone in the living room or something. I just didn't bother to check. But mums at work, so it couldn't have been her. I'm probably just being paranoid."

"No, actually I thought I saw your grandmother!"

"Haha, yeah good one. Humour, a good point to remember when talking to him"

"I will try to remember! I did think that was a pretty good joke myself. Emily Gilmore visiting. Hah!"

***

"Rory, you home?" Lorelai yelled from the doorway, as she took her coat off and went to put her handbag on the couch.

"In the kitchen!" Rory yelled back, scoffing down a chocolate muffin

"Oh, hey. You hang out with Lane today??" Rory asked, hurriedly approaching Rory and her chocolate companion.

"Yip. I'm so happy…" Rory began, munching happily and about to explain Lane's successes of that day.

"That's great hun, but we gotta talk. What happened with you and Mum?"

"Uh, I haven't seen grandma today, and ummm are you OK? Why would she be visiting? I think you need more sleep – you must have had another nightmare at work!" Rory replied, assuming this was the best explanation for her mum's weird behaviour.

"No Rory! Mum was coming to visit today, god knows why, and said she'd be here at 11.30! How could you miss her?"

"What? Oh my gosh, I thought I heard someone. Are you kidding me? Lane and I were joking that it would be funny if she was here, and then she IS here. I can't believe I didn't notice. Why didn't she say hello? It's not very Emily Gilmore-ish to visit and not even come and talk to me…" Rory started to ramble, confused and worried about where her mother was going with this conversation.

"Rory, calm down. She left because…well she was very angry and crazy eyed when she came to see me afterwards. She said something about walking in and seeing you say 'I love you' to Lane! I think she's been forgetting her meds lately or something! Don't worry about it…."

"Oh no! What does she think…that I'm a _lesbian_ or something?? She must have seen me and Lane hugging too! Argh, sneaky grandma…"

"Wait, what? Back up girl"

"Me and Lane…" Rory began to explain the awkward situation.

"I don't wanna know Rory. If you and Lane have a _thing_, than keep it to yourself please. God I can't believe it. My mother was…_right?"_

"No Mum! She just misunderstood…"

"Ha, yeah well I know my mum's crazy Rory, but she's not one to lie about these sorts of things, especially if they could threaten her family name and all that jazz"

"You don't seriously think…"

"I don't know what to think Rory. You tell me."

"I did say those things, but I didn't mean them!"

"Well, that's not really fair to Lane then, is it? How does she feel about all of this, about you?!"

"Mum!" Rory said embarrassed, but mostly angry that this situation had gotten so out of hand, that even her mum couldn't understand her.

"Oh, god! What's Mrs Kim going to say? She's a devout Christian! And a Korean! That is a combination you don't mess with Rory. We had a huge conversation about this at the town meeting last year! Remember when Miss Patty was trying to convince Taylor to put on a dirty dancing day?! Mrs Kim is right up there in the list of most scary serious people, with South African bus drivers and Russians who own supermarkets! Don't tell me you've forgotten Kolek Mihailov!!"

"Yes, I remember, OK Mum! But I promise there's nothing going on between Lane and I. This has just gotten way out of hand. We were rehearsing and I was pretending to be her soon-to-be boyfriend" Rory explained, hoping her mum would see this time.

"Coz otherwise I think we'd have to go into hiding or else get a restraining order on the Kim family, because they'd be after us for sure. Who knows, they might have even teamed up with Kolek Mihailov's family to dispose of us properly. Ugh"

"You have nothing to worry about Mum. I just hope Mrs. Kim doesn't hear about this stupid rumour!" Rory said, starting to think about where this could lead.

"Gosh, who would have thought Emily Gilmore would be spreading rumours! What has the world come to?" Lorelai said dramatically.

"You're not mad are you, Mum?" Rory asked.

"No, of course not! Only at Mum!! I believe you Rory because I don't think you'd lie about something like this. And anyway, after a little mind-blowing I think I could handle this, if you ever changed your mind about your gender preferences…"

"Mum!"

"Well, at least I think. Although, I might have to kill Jess for not successfully keeping your attention. But really, you know I'll always love you, right?"

"Do you even have to ask? Let's go to Luke's. This is definitely a coffee crisis!" Rory said matter-of-factly.

"Agreed. Oh god, imagine what Friday night is going to be like! I think I'll be requesting a few bottles of wine to down that night!"

"And I'll be avoiding any weird questions aimed at me. Oh, why me, Mum!"

"Hah, your perfect streak couldn't last forever I guess hun. Don't worry; I'll be there if any Japanese martial arts are needed. You know I was the Karate Kid once right?"

"And I…liked Ninja Turtles as a kid! That could help." Rory added.

"Good work, Rory. Yes, I think we're definitely safe with turtle cartoons on our side".

"If we can survive seeing Kirk almost fully nude, we can survive this".

"Ewww, don't remind me! Images surfacing, vomit erupting…"

"Coffee waiting…" Rory reminded her mum.

"Ok, we're good. Let's go".

***

A/N: Hey readers! So I know the last chapter was a little short… OK, really short. Truth be told, I just wanted to upload something coz I haven't uploaded in a while and didn't want to keep people waiting, although there probably aren't that many fans anyway LOL. And I'm sorry this chapter took a while :O I sort of got caught up with a few distractions… anyways hope you keep reading! And are more pleased by the length of this chapter :P I'm hoping to upload Jess' reaction soon. Don't want to give too much away, but I think it will generate some laughter. :P Also…it will include some lemony goodness, if you know what I mean, so I might put the rating up to M. Just a warning to all the younger people out there and people who only select 'T' stories to read. Just be aware mine will be M from now on :P Thanks again for reading

P.S I want to say a special thanks to cherrygirl. Your review literally brightened my day :) Thankyou so much!! *hug*


End file.
